1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical connectors, and particularly to a connector couple rotatably mated with each other.
2. Prior Art
Electrical connectors are required in electronic devices for ready connection between different electronic devices or components. As one of typical electrical connectors, board to board connector couples are mounted on different printed circuit boards (PCBs) for electrical connection therebetween.
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional connector couple includes a plug connector 50 and a receptacle connector 60 respectively mounted on two PCBs. The plug connector 50 and the receptacle connector 60 respectively include housings 51, 61, a plurality of terminals 52, 62 received in the housing 51, 61. Two side walls 53 extend symmetrically from the plug housing 51 thereby defining a slot 54 therebetween. A projecting wall 64 extends from the receptacle housing 61 matingly received in the slot 54 of the plug connector 50.
However, the plug connector 50 can only mate with the receptacle connector 60 along a direction. This means the plug connector 50 and the receptacle connector 60 are not fit to the situation that the two connector 50, 60 are required to rotatably mate with each other.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a connector couple which is rotatably mated with each other.
To achieve the above-mentioned object, a connector couple in accordance with the present invention includes a plug connector and a receptacle connector. The plug connector includes a housing and a plurality of first and second terminals. The housing defines a cutout and a slot in communication with the cutout and therefore forms first and second side walls. The first and second terminals are received in inner sides of the first and second side walls respectively. The receptacle connector includes a housing and a plurality of terminals received in the housing. A protruding wall extends from the housing and is received in the slot of the plug connector. The cutout of the plug connector provides access to the protruding wall of the receptacle connector to extend into the slot of the plug connector during the plug connector rotatably mating with the receptacle connector.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will be drawn from the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment of the present invention with attached drawings, in which: